A coffee extracting device is a device extracting coffee and supplying the same to a user.
To this end, the coffee extracting device includes a coffee extracting unit extracting coffee by grinding coffee beans or extracting coffee using a coffee capsule.
Also, the coffee extracting device includes a pump and a heater heating water pressurized in the coffee extracting unit and supplying the same to extract coffee.
After coffee is extracted, coffee may remain in the coffee extracting unit, a discharge line connecting the coffee extracting unit and a discharge member discharging coffee, or the discharge member, and the like.
As mentioned above, since pressurized water is heated and supplied to the coffee extracting unit, predetermined pressure is formed during coffee extraction. Also, in a related art coffee extracting device, pressure formed in the coffee extracting unit is not completely released even after coffee extraction.
Thus, a problem in which remaining coffee is externally discharged even after coffee is extracted and supplied to a user arises.